dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harrison's house
Harrison’s house is the house in which Harrison and his father reside in. The address is 34 Oak Tree Circle. Description The house is quite large, and has two stories. It has brown sidings and black accents. It has a two car garage, although Mr. Wright never parks his vehicle inside. The garage was used by Kenny and Harrison when they were composing music. The lawn has been dead for a couple of years now. When you go inside there is a mudroom with a couple of shoes inside. Past the mudroom is the living room, which is very large and dusty. The curtains are drawn 24/7 which makes the house very cold and dark inside. In the living room is a large flat screen TV with Harrison’s PS3 plugged in, a worn old couch facing it and Mr. Wright’s lazy boy with an ashtray in the cup holder. The TV is placed in where a fireplace would be. On the mantelpiece above the TV is a large golden portrait of Mr. Wright surrounded by other smaller, miscellaneous photos. All the photos are covered in a layer of dust. Notable photos include Mr. Wright’s wedding portrait which Harrison didn’t notice for years, and also school portraits of Harrison. After the living room is the kitchen, which is grand yet underutilized. There is a large fridge in the corner. The counters are made of granite and there is an expensive stove that Mr. Wright only uses to make his toxic sludge stew. Also there is a dining table with only two chairs on each side. Going upstairs, there are three bedrooms and a bathroom. However one of them have been turned into a study that is locked most of the time. There is Harrison’s room that faces the street, and Mr. Wright’s master bedroom that faces the Joes’ house. Inside Harrison’s room is a giant mess. There is a messy, unmade bed in the corner next to the window. There is a bookshelf with lots of Lego figures on it, along with Harrison’s large collection of knock off movies. Later Harrison installed a large three screen computer in his room. The walls became covered in band posters and ecchi posters. On any given day there is dirty laundry on the floor. Mr. Wright’s room is lot more clean and tidier than his son’s room. It is described to look similar to a hotel room. However, when Harrison and Hudson went through it years later, they discovered a massive stash of porn in the closet, untouched for years. It is implied that Mr. Wright bought them shortly after he got over the grief of losing his wife but then he forgot about it. A place that is not as mentioned is the basement, which is like a haunted, empty space. There are many boxes everywhere, along with dusty bookshelves. There is also a secret room where the wifi router is at. The Wrights’ backyard is a vast, barren field dotted with thistles and weeds. There is a shed in the back corner. Sometimes a ball or two from the Joes’ gets stuck there for a long time. It is truly No Man’s Land. Category:Places Category:Concordia City